Fate of the Multiverse
by Stormninja82
Summary: The site will only let me have two series, but this is actually a crossover between Zelda, Naruto, Mario, Sonic, Minecraft, Pacman, Doctor Who, RWBY, One Piece, Star Fox, Kirby, Pokemon, Call of Duty, Harry Potter, and Undertale. The story follows Jake Quinn, who searches for his missing Sensei across the multiverse, meeting lots of wacky characters along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

My name is Jake Quinn and i am a star student of Sensei who is traning me in kung fu. Sensei tooke me in when I was only for years old becuz the dark Forces kiled my parents. I hate them so much, they are led by ganondorf. Sensei has the power to go to other world un the multivers and i wil be able to eventualy to. The multiverse has a lot of diferent worlds earth is only one, some of the other are Hyrule, the mushrom Kingdom, sonic's world, Doctor who univers and others.

One day after sensei had taut me how to shoot a ball of fier he told me "i have to go to Hyrule dont follow me." Then he went thrugh his multtiverse portal. I wait for howers but he never came bavk so i went through the portal even tho he told me knot too.

When i woke i was in a wierd looking house and i didnt not no were it was. I walked out and my jaw droped. I was in hirule. Then i saw a man in green hat and shirt walk up to me. "Who are yuo" he sed. "My name is jkae quin i said "where are you from" Link said. "Earht" "oh my namr is link welcom to hyrule." Thanks i sais. "Hey have you seen sensei" isaid "no but im looking for zelda" link siad. "Oh shes is the prinsess rite?" "Yeah i think ganonndorf took her" my hand baled into a fist "he and the dakr forces kiled my parents im going to kil him" link agred to my plan.

We went to ganons palace but he wasn not there. "Where could he be' link asked. "I donr no im not from here." "Lets ask the deku tree." Ok then we went to the forest but ganondorf had killed the deku tree. Link cried for awhile and then we went to deth mountan. He wasnot there either. "Oh no" Link sed. What" i asked. "He must hav taken Hyrule casel over for himself"

We wenr to hyrule castle and wer greated by som of ganons soldiers. Link almst gott kiled but i saved him with my fire kick sensie has taut me how too do. We went to the top and fond ganendorf with zelda in a caje. "There you are link" "you killed my mother and fahtre i said angrily. So now i wil kill you!

"Ware is sensei?" I shouted at Ganendorf. "He is alredy gone. In another world i sent him throuh a portal." "Where?!" "He is in the sonic world now. "No!" I lept at him. "No hes two strong! Link shouted at me but it was to late and ganonn grabed me by my throte. "Now you wil joim hin in sonics world!" And he threw me into a portal he made. Link shouted "Jake no!" was the last thing i herd before i fainted.

When i woke up i saw a strange blue hegdehog looking down at me. "Hey who are you" he asked. "Im am jake Quin" i said. "Are you Sonic?: "yeah he said. "Do you now how i can get back to Hyrule?" I was asking him. "no you juste fell outof the sky and tails caugt you." Then a yelow fox apeared. "Hi im miles prower but my frends coll me tails." "Hi iam Jake quinn" Then sonic said "Hey can you help us fight dr. Egman" i remembered heering sensei talk about him. He was 1 of the Dark force leaders. Then i remembered Sensei. "Hey have you sen a old guy with a bandana and black belte come througj here?" I asked sonic and Tail. "Yes i think I saw him in Grean hill zone" Sonic sayed. "Well lets go ther then!"

We went gren hill zone but Sensie wasn't everywere to be found. Then i heard tails say "hi amy" I turned arond and fel in love imideatly. A beoutiful pink heghog stod in front of us. '"Who are you?: she asjed. "im um jake" i said nervously. nice to meat you she said. Uh yeah i replide. "Have you seen jakes sensei?" Sonic asked her. "yeah eggman folowed him throu a portol" " oh no! I said. Where are they know? Sonic said "well how are we sopost to know" "tail said lets get some sleep and well' figur it out in the mourning" we all went to Sleep.

I woke up in the nite and herde a sound. I loked around the corner and saw... sonic and Amy having sexe! I was so pissed and sad i wanted to slit my rists! "Hey wait i thot you liked me amy" "oh no jake this isn't wat it looks like" but i wasnot have any of it I ran away. I didnot care ware i went but i wanted to not be with those backstabing asshoals anymor.

Sudenly i black hegedhog apered and kicked my to the ground! "what are you dooing here"? He said in a depe voice. "im loking for my Sensei!" "Myname is shadow the hedghog and i know where your sensei is folow me!" He knew wear Sinsei was! Ok i said. Then we set of.

Meanwhiel link was bateling Gamondorf in ganens casell. Then ganondorf grabed zelda and sais "I will brake her neck if you dont surendor" link had no choice he surenderd and Ganodorf loked him in the cage with Zelda. "Im sory Link itried to stop him but hes two strong." Zelda said but link said "itis okay becaus i know jake wil save us. Then a portil apeered and jake and Shadow steped out.

"Wel lok who sho'd up" ganoendoer laufed hyestarclaly. "its time for you to leirn your lesen Ganon shadow said. "then eggman walked in and said your sensei is in grav danger jake. Oh no i thougt. Link sead "no dont be listen to him jake he is trieng to wekean you." I shote a firebal at docter egman but he doged and pulled out a gun. He shot at mii but Shado jumped in the way and tok the bulet. "Get out of heere! He shouted! "No shadow!" I sayd and lept toward him. "Chaos contoll!" He yeled and we were warped away, with shadow at ganan and eggmans mercie.

Whar are we? Said zelda. We loocked around but notheng looked familear. We were inside a spaseship. Then we heord a weird voise say "Extirmenate!" and a wierd looking robot came toard us. Get back! a voice says and we ran but it shot at us. Then we sawe a blue box and went inside. A man greited us. "Helo i am the Doctor" "Doctor who" Link saed. "Hauehe just the doctor. And who mite you be." "Iem jake and theas are Link and Zelda. And waht are those things out ther." Those are daleks the doctor said and they are evil. "But where are we ascked zelda" this is the Tardis doctor who siad. It can go anywere on spaze and thyme and itis biger on the inside. "can we go to hyruel castle isaid because i have a frend in danger there. "No becaus the dalkes are blocking my tardes from moving right now we must beat them first. "Okay lets get them then." Then i rememberd that Daliks are partof the dark forces. We went outsied and i kiled the first dalek with a fireboll and then link shot another with his boe. Then zelda killed another with majic and the Doctor puled out a wierd screwdriever and disabbeled them with it.

"Dont think you can win so eisily doctar" a deep voice said. "Oh no its Davros the leder of the daleks the doctor said. Davros came in and grabed me and link and said Give me your tardis or they dye.

Then zelda hurt him with magic and we ran. But he sent daleks after us and they shot at us shouteing extermanate. Then another portul apered. "Whats that?" The doctor asked. "Just jump throuh!" link said and we went in.

Wen we got out of the portol we where in some od looking forist I had never sien. "Hey waer are we." Said the Doctor. "I don't know said Link". Then a guy in orenge walked up too us and said who are you". "My name is Jake and these are link, zelda, and the doctor." "Doctor who" he asked and we all said "jeheheheauheiheohe just the Doctar." "oh mine name is Naruto and im the legendary ninja." im loking for my rivel Sasuke. Have you sen him anyweir" he asked us. "no we just got Here" said Zelda. "Oh can you help me louk for him" sure.

Suddonley a portal apeared and ganindorf and eggman came out! "Damit he got a way" Eggman sayed. "Where could Shadoe hav gone?" Then they saw us. "Hey its those punkes lets get them." And then we saw the persen with them. "Sasuke!" Naruto said. "It is ovar for you naruto," sasuke said and smerked. "Theres nowere to run." I said "we must fite"

Nurato and saskue leaped at each other and locked into combatt. Link and zelda fout ganondirf wile me and the Doctor faut egman. The dotcar used his sonec screwdrivar to disabel egmans gun and i kiked him to the ground. Meanwial Link and Zelda beet ganondorf. Then naruto thru Sasuki too the ground victorios. We had one.

"You wont get away agen said ganon as they went throu the portal." Then a voize sed "naruto are you okay" we turned around and a beutiful girl stod there and i imediatly forgot Amy because this new girel was so fuking prety. "I am fine sakura" said Naturo. "Who are they." She said. "These are my new frends The doctir, Link, zelda, and..." "And im am jake" i said interupteng him. Then i blushed and steped back. "Nice to met you al iam Sakura."

Then a portel apeared beneth our foot and we al fell in. Wen we came out we were bac in sonics world. Then i remembored sonic and Amy having sex and got rely angred. "are you okay jake Sakura said." Yes i am fine i replyied. Then i remembred i dont ned fucing sonic tails and amy rose becase I have beter Friend now.

Then a red echidna apered. "Hi am knuckles whom are you" he said. "I am jake and these are Sakura naruto link zelda and the Docter. Have you sen an old guy with a blak belt anywhere he is my sensei." "No but i am loking for the master Emerald mayby if we look togethor we can all find wat were are looking four." Ok lets go.

We travaled for a wile but then it got dark so we went to sleep. I woke up in the midle of the nite and heard a sound. It was Narturuo and sakura makeing out! "NO SAKURA I THOUT YOU LIKE ME." And then she said oh wait i do i just reilized i hate Naruto and then we made out and have sexe.

Wen we woke up in the mourning naruto grabed me by my throte and said "you stoal Sakura and now i wil kill you.


	2. Chapter 2

Soory for the long wate! Heer is chaptar too!

Then narito atacked me. He almost killde me but then sakura yelle stop pleese!?" "Saruksua, how could you do this two me? Narotu sed. "Im sory but jake is so hot and rely fucking underated and all the kids who ar mean to him at scool can suck a cock" "wel I supose we can retane a truse for now" narato sayed "but when this is ovar i wil murdar you and be with sakura and she wont like sasuke because people who ship them are fucking idiots! Evary 1 noes that naturo and sakura are the ultamet cuple! Exept for jake and sakura.

Then the dalek mothorship came and captured us! The dalkes put us in cajes and lokced us up. I finely caugt you tenth doctar davros said hahahahahahahajahahhaaaaahaha. "But how can the dalek motharshipp be uin the sonic speed world?" Doctor who remarcked. "You tel me hahahahajahajajajajahahahajajajajahahaha" davros said and lafed meniacly. Then nuckles saw the master emerald on borde the shippe! "How did you find the mister emreld!?" "It is mine now justl ike you hahahahahahahaha!" Davros repliyead. Theb ganondorf and eggman appeared. Oh no davrso was werking with them al aglonge! Ahahahahah! Bowser said. We've al ben in kahoots this whole time! Dabros is a dark force leeder! Then mario apeered and stuned them al with his fier balls! "It is a me mario! Wahoo! "Oh no mario! How did you get here?! Bowser sade

Mairo helped use escape and we landed save on the ground. "Who are a you?" "I am jake and these are nuckles sakura naruto doctor link zelda " "oh im am name is Super mario but you can be call me mario for short

we ran but the dalek ship chaced us down to rhe ends of the Earth! Then shadow apered and shoted chaos control! and we was telaported away and was have safely! "How did yo find us shadow asked knuckle?" "The chaos enerland shows me whare you are location!" Hey ware r we? Asked Link. Then he kised zelda because link and zelda are together and any fucing fagot who say other wize is a stupid fuck idiot!

It looks like we are Marios world. Sayed the docter. Then bowser junier shows up and kiled zelda! "Know!" Link shoted and kills bowser juniar in revengence. Then peech and luigi apeired. Then an other portol were apering under neath us and we teleport was sent away! Ware are we asked kucklex. (Sorry I cant spell xdddddd) Then Rooby and thd other membors of teem rwby showed up. You are at becon acdawmy? She said. Oh we al replied. I am rooby and thos is weiss blake yang. Then blake and yung kised and made ote becase they fucign like eich other and fuking haters can die in a fricking pule of lava and acid! But watt is beacon sad doctor daved tenant. "It is the scool for hunters and huntsresseds " saiyd rooby. Thrn she maked out with wess?!

Then romen torchwicke att acked us with hid cane! Oh no it s roman torchwakc "said rooby" then the other dark forses! Then i notised some persons in the dark forces! It was sonic tails amy! "Hoe cood you leave us jake!?" Said amy. "Im ovor you any" isaid. "Us where hartbroken wen you left us! It maked us so mad we joned the dark forzes!" Tales sed. Then wii had the epic fite of histore!

Me and sakakuru fote sonce and ame. Itvwas the batel of coples! Me and sonec were rivels now! He ran toards me but i burn him with a fiar bal. "Aaahhaa! You scard my face. I wil kil you later jake! We are enemees! Then we won and the dark forzas retreet.

Then i got sad and wanted my frineds sonic tales amy back. Its ok jake sakura said and then we maked out and had sexual orgasm. A batel is coming sade link we must be reddy and gathar more alys.

Then we travaled to to east blew ware we fond loofy zoro namee. "Hoo are you" asks loofy. "We are jake sakura naruto docter link nuckles shadow mario rooby wyse blake yang". I saide. "Oh wel imam loofy and theese peeple are being have namee zoro" oh said me jake "can you help use dafeet buggy the piret. Says loofyOnly if yoo help us dofeet the darkest forse leadors "i replies to him

Then boogy atackex! He grabed Sakura and runned a way! "No i will have saving you sakrua!" i showted it will be o kay sade shadowe "not if my saver her ferst sed Natruo angarly. Then we was set of on there ship the going mary! We saled toard boggys island that he ouned!

Wen we got theyre! thare was sum familear fases! Sonec tales amee! And bugy had sakura tide up! It is tyme for a fite said zoro! Indede sayd bugy and then a bunch of evel solgers atacked! It was an epec big battal! I toke on buggy won on won! He osed chop chop cannen! I all most got kiled! But i dodges the extreem moves and kicks baggy to the growned.

Mean wiel link bateles tales. Tales shot at his with a layser gun but link was blocker with sheld! Then he nocked tales out with a bom! Mario fote amy, but beet her woth his wingcap from super Mario sixte fore! In the end (s/o to my favorite song! XD) we one! But thay got a away with sakora! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO i cries but ir was 2 layte. I will find here and sensay! And on that daye, i wil avennge my mothar and fathar!1!


	3. Chapter 3

Then wii decedid to split up. "I will has go with link nuckles rooby weiss loofy namee said me jake quinn and naruto sade fine we ill go with docter blake yang zoro mario shadow" then we was goin off on are jerney! to rescyoo sakura! We each went thru seprate portols . and we end up in stragne bloky plase. ? Then a grene monster shows up and starteds hising! Get back an voise says! We were jump back and the creper exsploder. Holy jeezy that was cloce! But who was the voize that warned use?! We terned arowned and... it was a blocky man! Helo im was steve. Oh us is jake knucles link loofy namee rooby weiss nise to mete you. Then the ender dragen ataked! It blue fire at we and us doged of the way. Then rooby hit it with she sythe and it rored. Oh no you only makes it angryer" sade steve. Then it flue strate toard nukles! It slamed into him and he flue into a wall. Then namee jumped onto it and hit it with her staf. It thrue her off! Then link shot It with his boe and arow and it cryed out in pane. i finish it with ultimite fiar kick!

Thank you for sleying the dregon that was have tererized my home sais Steeve. It is no problem sayed me jake. Then some of the dark forses shode up! "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha we have most sertenly got you now" sed ganendorf. Egman, sonec, tales, amy, davros, and Buggy were with him. But wait, there was some 1 else too! It was... Steve?! "STEVE HOW COOD YOU BETRAYE US?" I sade. "Im right heer. Steve sade. But wate then hoo is that? It was Herobrine!

He louked just like steeve eksept he had wite eyes. "Herobrine wat are you doing here" asks steeve. "It is time for you to dye steve hahahahahahahaha laufed herobrine. Then thay atacked!

I lock into commbat with sonec. Mean wile, steeve fought herobrine, and tales and rooby fote each othar, and weiss and amy fote each other, and loofy and buggy fote each other, and namee and davros fote each other, link and ganandorf fote each other, and knuckles and egman fote each other! They beet us! Yer coming with us hahahaha sade ganen

Mean wile, naruto and his groop were in a weird cave! They waked forever but it seemes withowt end! Suddenly they heard gigling and saw a gufy skelatan. "I am sans." He sade. Then hos brother papirus shode up. "Oh boy humans. I can finelly captore a human!" Then it was a trap! Davros and bowser and Sasuke and a bunch of dalaks and koopas jumped out! "Were all exited to capcher some humans to day papirus hahahahahaha! Sayes bowser. Then they ataced!

Naruot fout sakesu wile every 1 else fote each other. Narutos frends bairly maneged to winn. But Sasuke was about to beat Naruto! "How can you pratect saruka if you cannot evin pretect yoreself?" he sade. Then a green fased kid atacked sasuke and safed natruo. "Well get you next time sade bowser. As they retreeting, sasuke sed this isnot ofer naturo.

Who our you? Mario asked the green fased boy. Im am being is name Frisk. Oh nice to mete you were naruto mario zoro blake yang docter shadow. Sayed naruto. Then a portil apered and they fell in!

Mean wial, me (jake) and my frends were loked up in the dalak mothership. Then their was a blast in the seeling and 3 arwings flu in! Then fox falco kristal came out. They shot a buncha daliks and frede us. Who are you we asking. We are fox mcloud falco lombardee cristel cat. Oh we are jake knuckles link rooby weiss loofy namee steve. Then they caled in the grate fox and we flyed off. "NOOOOOOOO" cryes out davros as us was having escape.

Then a portel apeered infront of us ship and we where suck thru!

Mean wile, narotus grupe end up in Shi no Numa! Thare they found tank nicoli ricktofen takao (from cod black ops the eith best cod game. The ranking of the cod games from best to werst is gosts infanate warfair advanced warfair modarn warfair 3 black ops 3 modarn warfair 2 cod 3 black ops 2 black ops world at war modarn warfare cod 2 cod 1). Who our you natruo ask. "We is tank dempsey nikoli rick tofen takeo". Sayed tank dempsy. "Oh us name is has Narruto shadow zoro mario frisk blake yang doctar who" was sayed naturo. "Hey wat ever hapened to peech and luigi said mario. "They must has ben takin by the dark forses!" say nurato.

Then they was atacked by zombees. They was being lead by the dark forses! "You will be turned into a zombee naruto hahahahahaha" sade sasuke in a victorias tone. Then they ran. A portel apeered! "Go throo sade naturo. They went throo but nikoli and takeo went throu a difrent portel!

Mean wiol, the grate fox apeered in dreem land! Wow, wat a weerd plase to materealise. Then a portel apeered in the grate fox! Nicoli and takeo came out. Who are you I asked. "We are nicoli takeo." "Oh we our jake knuckles link loofy namee rooby weiss steeve fox falco cristel." Then andross atacked our ship!

Mean wiale, natruos groupe ended up at hogwarts. Then 3 kids apeered! Who is you being sade docter who. "We're harry ron hermiony" sade harry. "Oh well we was naruto mario blake yang zoro frisk doctar tank rick tofen. Then a bald man apeered andhe had not nose! I am voldamort. Said he. Then i remembared sensay sayed that voldimort is a dark forze leeder! Then three kids apeered beside voldemort. We are draco crabbe goyle. Its over for you potter said draco malfoye. Then a bunch of deth eeters jumped out and atacked! We had an epec battal.

We where loosing, but then we kiled draco and goyel!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Then teh greit fox lended on dream Land. We ran out and where ataked by a flied thing with a sord! It was has tried to cut us and says "you are not welcum here dark ferses but we sad were not part or the dark force armie. Then he sayd... "I DO NOT BELEEVE YOU and he atacked us!

Meta nite stop! Sed kirby and the pink boll ran tord us. Iam kirby he seid and this was meta niht I dont am think thay our with the dark force meta nigt. Vary well he sade and then he askinged who r u

"I am jake and this are nukels link loofy namee rooby wise stieve fox mcloyd felco lombarid cristel kat nicolie takao. Oh nyse to meit you sas kriby. Then King Deddeed atacked use with his hamor! And nucle joe was thare two. Deeded hit fox and rooby with his hammir and they got nock out. But then kirby kiled him! Theb nukle joe punch all of us and all most kiled us in venganse! But meta nite slashes him with his sord and he dyed. Then the dark forces apeered and blowed up the Grate Fox! Then they nocked us all out but then i woke up and fote then off and then we chaced after they in mata nigts Halberd.

Meen wiol, naotrus teem has just beeten voldamort and the other dark forzis. But then there re-enforses arriving! The nazis showed up thru a time portel and hitler was leading them! The nazis captired natruo and his frends.

They toke them to the dark force captial in subspase ware thay where taken to see the true dark forse leaders! They were loking up and saw too wite hands!

"Hoo are you said the rigt hand." "We our naruto shadow mario blake yang frisk docter who tank rick tofen harry ron hermiony." Then harry and hermiony maked out. "Oh we are master hand and crazy hand. And soon we shal rool the world! Hahahahehahaheuoajaiehaehe

Then hari used petrifacas totalocos on mister hand "RUN he said "you can not be escaped" says crazy hand then tried to grabe blake! But rick Tofen shot it with his ray gun and they all escape. But then the nazees blocking theyre way "you wont get a way" said Hitlar. Then he grabing Natoru by his neck and was choker him! Naretu all most was die until the Yang kiled hitler with her gun gloves! Then they escaped into pokamon land.

Meinwile, we where chase after the dark force ship on the battil ship halbard. We chased them al the way to pach land! Then they landed and bowsar ganen came out with a buncha mineons. Then Yin Yarn joining them.! Thay was having be atack us. I kiled three goombas and then jump on a kopa tropa. Meen wile rooby kiled some octarocks. Then yin yarn almost did a kiling blow on wiess until a bloo yarny guy saved her! My name is prince fluff! He said. Who are you we are jake nuckels link steve rooby wess loofy namee nicoli takao fox falco cristol kirby metta nite. Then bowser grabed him and ran on the hlaberd. !oh No

Menwile, narotur group arievd in palat town. Thair the dark forzas chased them and Egman and romen torchwak were leeding them. Then a buncha pokamen apeeried and fote off the dark focres. Profesor oke was leeding them . Are you batteling the dark forces he asked natroa ans his groop. Yes were are naruto shadow mario blake yang tank demsy rick tofen zoro the doctar frisk hary ron hermioney oh i am prof oke. Can you help my with a mishon he saide. Sure nareto sade wat do we must to do for u? "Tiem roket is atakeing ceroluain sity. Plaese be hasing saved it. "Of coarse sayes natrou.

They was going to cerulain ctiy. But on the whey boggy atacked them. He has an armey of zombeys from nazy zombeys with his . Then there has an epac batol. But thenn jigalypuf saved them with puff up! Helo im am jigolypof she said. They are natruo shadeow zoro black yang mairo tank dempsie rick tofen frisk the dr hary poter ron weseley hermioney granjer is who we our. Then she say im jogglypuf. Then we went two cerolaein citiy. Team rockat was ther!

Narto and his groop fote agaisnt the team evel rockot. giovoni the lieder then apeered! He grabed yang and frisk and was about to be kilimg them .! Then pikachoo and charizard showing up. The kiled giovane. Horay. But then the dark forzes showed up. Theys with teem rockit the hole time? Then they grabed blake and the docter and ran!

Uou can chased aftar them on my altarias sed profesor berch. The herose of natruo s groop then chased after the dark forrce on their pokimon. Then they chaseing them all the way to unova! Thare they are find teem rocket combining with team plasma! And al the other eval pokomn team too. Then they had the epac batel or histroey. Naroet fote agaitsn getsis. Menwile mario jumpes on lysanders head! You our dead now saying lysonder. Then he shot flares at him! Mairo almost diyng but then he was saving by ron. Meen wile yang fote archy from teem acua. She almost got beet but kiled archey. Then shadow fout maxiy from tem magam. He killeding his with caos control. Then harrey and hermoine fohtt cyrus. Cyrus almost dafeting them with darkrai but they used avada cadevar on him. Then they had sexe.

Naruto fote against getsis and almost died! But then getsis sent out nine tales. Then naturo had a idea! He unleshes his 9 tail power and kiled getsis. But then guzma sent out arseus. Arsues almost kiled them but then lucairo show up and killer gusma and then arcsue snaped out of it. Then all the evol team members ans the dark force ratreeted. And they rescooed the docter and blake. "Thank you heros said Arseos. Hoo are you saide lucareo. Natoru sade we are naruto mario shadow

blake yang the doctar frisk hary ron hermiomy tank rick tofen picachu jigolay poof charazard. O ima lucario.

Then arseos sade there is one moar world in troble you must be help them. Then he teloports them to anothar world!

Meen wiel. We chased the dark forses all the way back to High rule. Then we got out of teh halbred and went into hirule casell ware the dark forces had enter. Then we had the most extrieme battil. Ever. Then romin tortch Wick shot me with his cain and I falled to the growned all most dafeeted! Then he was about to kill me! But a guy sudenly saving me! It was Raj! A caractar from my favrite fanfic sereis Raj Cack! Raj fote off romin with his 17.7 inch robocack. Hoo are you he sade. We is jake nuckels link rooby weis loofy namee nicoli takao fox flaco cirstel meta nite kriby prinse flof (who we'd had just rescoed from the dark forzas. Then ganon steped out of a portal. The time has coming he sade. The dark forses retreit in to the portel. Folow us if you wish to dye! Hahahahahaha ganen sayes and steps throe the protal. We all ran aftar him!

Natroru and his grope ending up in the pacman land. Then the gosts apeered! We are blinkey inkey pinkey clide they sade. Nise to mete you sade naretu. Can you help us they saiyng. Then natroe sad sure. The gosts led them to there house! The leed them in side. Then thay locked the dores! They was having be is traped. You wil die they said! Hahahahaha we are being dark fors. Then they atacked! They ware a bout to kile nartu and frensd wen pac man showing up! He eated the gosts. But blinkie still alive! Then ms pacman showing up! She saved pac man from blinekys gost ray. Then she sade "lets do are super cuple atack! Ok sade pacman :) then they kised and merging into a big pacman! It was also blue. Then it ated blineky till his damiese. We our pac man and misses pac man sade pac man and misses pac man. What are you.

Were naruto shadow mario zoro blake yang doctir tank demsey rick tofen picachu jigalypuf lucareo charasard hary poter ron hermioney frisk. Then a portel apeered and arlong from 1 pece came out! Zoro got mad as he could vary wel recal all the pane are long had caused! God damit! Then arlong grabed ms pac man and jigalypuff and blake! He ran thru the portel and naretu and his grupe chased after him! Wen they came out they...

were in subspase!1!


	5. Chapter 5

Narato group went in two the sub spase. Their they seed alrong with missess pacman. Oh no then they atacked have battle They're rescued mrs. Pacmen and then chazed the dark forses to a weird spot. The stop ware mister and crazed hand were be four. But waer was they now?

Menwhiel, we chazed the other dark forces to the same spot. Then ganondorf kiled ms pacmen and prince floof! But he made it look like naruto kiled floff and... I kiled ms pacman! What?! "How could you do this Jack!? Say naruto. "I didnt do any things sade me. "You stole saruka and now you murdared pacwoman! We are not frends you are evil!" Narrto sade. "Fine I hate you anyway!" I sade. Then sonice said I "hate you both! Cant you see how much you hurt me jake?! And natuto, you are evil too!" Aaahhh! Then our side, naruto's side, and sonics side (aka the dark forces) charged at each other! This was the biggest batel ever as the threy sides clashed in the most blody and epick batel of any univorse in the relm of dimensions!

Me naruto and sonic clash in the center of it all. Meen wile, link fote ganon sord to sord. Mario dooled amy. Pikachu fote raj. Meta nite fote yang. As me and naruto and sonec clashed we all was blone back wards. I got nocked rite into bowsers claws! He grabed me and threw me to the ground. He was about to make me he diner! wen zoro hit him away. Thank you zoro! Then I remember to late that zoro was on naruto s side! He sliced me good. He was about to do the finished blow when tales hit him away. Thank you tales! Then i remembe two late that tales was on the dark force side! He shot me with a lazer. I was in so much pane from my woonds. Tales pulled out a knife and stabed me. Ouch! Now i was loosing blode so fast as tales stabed me over and over agan and then hary saved me but then i remembered that hary was on narutos side! He used sectom senrpa in me and crushio! I screemed as i fell to the grond in so much pain! Than hary was nocked away by davros. Thank you davros. Then i remembered that davros was on sonic and ganondorfs side. I fainting as davros zaped me mersalessly.

Then i woke up but not it this world. Then i saw my parents. We beleave in you jake they said. Then they warned me though "but be warn my dad said. The true batel is yet to come!  
"Mom sade beware... HE!

Then I woke in the normel world with my injories heal! The batel rages on. Mario punched falco in the face! Meen wiel sonic fote naruto. Meta nite slashed at romen torchwik but he doged and shot his cane at metta knight but missed and then they both got hit by an atack from lucraio then tank demesey shot ganon and woond him but ganon kicked him in the fase and then pikachu used lightning atack on bugy and papiros. Amy smashed shadow with her hamer but then he uses cayos control to tellaport behind her and punch her realy hard and arlong and davros taggteemed steve but raj saved him by wacking alrong and davrose and egman and sasuke fout rooby and wise but then nicoli used the ray gun on the fore of them but then he got ataked by crabbe and herobrine and then ron and charazard saved him and then they got blasted by voldomort but then tom ridel got hit by nuckels fist and loofys gum gum pistel and went flieing and then takeo and pacman ataked them. I was helpless to stop the fiting! Then i herd a voise.

Kil them now wile they are fiting each other i herd and looked up and saw master hand and crazy hand redy to crush evrybody! "Evaryone get out of theyre way! I screemed and all 48 of us doged rigt as the too hands wood of crushed us.

"Fools u missed" sade a deep voice. "What? What is going on with are masters?" Says bowser. Then the too hands broek free of mind control. "He was controling us this hole time! Sade crazed hand. The pointed to a shining person floting behind them. It was... taboo! (From super smash bros brawl) and he had sakura and luigi and peach and jigalypuf and blake!

"Hahahahaha" said taboo. "Hoo are you?" Sade tails. "I am taboo" oh i sade we are jake naruto sonic amy tails nuckles shadow egman sasuke loofy zoro namee link ganondorf arlong bugy mario bowser steve herobrine frisk papyrus sans pikachu charizard lucario hary hermiony ron crabbe voldamort rooby weiss yang romen torchwick rick tofen takeo tank demsey nicoli kirby meta nite doctar who davros raj pacman fox falco kristel. What are you doing sade zoro. Well come to my master plan taboo sade. I planed to bring all the heros and vilans togethar here and weeken themselves so i can kile them all and take the unaverse for my self! Hahahaha!

"Well then we have to stop you! I sade. "We all must be on the same side now. Are you with me? Yeah sade naruto. Fine sade sonic. "How do you think minasculle ants such as you can dafeet the pure darkness of me? sade taboo. "The light can always win" sade mario. "I won't forget how you used us" sade ganondorf. "You cant beat the power of teamwork" i sade. Then the final batel comenced!

I charge hedfirst at taboo but got blone back a wave of darkness. Then mario and ganin came runing at his rigt side. He blasted mairo away but ganen hit him with a punch before he got blasted two. Then naruto hit him with the full nine tale power. Taboo was weekend every time he was hit but he was still so powarful! He grabed naruto and threw him to the ground. Then sasuke kiked him 3 time! But taboo used his chane atack to throw saskue. Then rooby and weiss used a couple atack on taboo! but taboo responded with a quick and devestatimg counter atack. Then fox used fire on him and loofy used gom gom batelax. Then lucario used ora spere. Pikachu used electricity. Charazard used fire atack. Taboo screemed in pane but he wasnot done yet. He uses a mega atack on charazard pikachu lucario loofy fox sending them all flieng. Then sonic and shadow use cayos control and hurt him. Then takeo uses a big gun! And so does nicoli tank demsey rick tofen. Then yang punched him real ly hard. Then taboo bodyslamed every last 1 of em! Then the docter used his sonec scrue driver on him wile davros zaped he. And kristel hit him with her staf and flaco use his final smash land mastar. But tabo hit all them rely bad. The n namee hit him and raj beet him with his cack. But taboo blasted them to. Link hit him with a bom. And nuckles punched him and amy hit him with her hamer but taboo did the atack ware he turns reely big. Then arlong bugy sans papirus frisk all did a combo atack on his. But he threw them on the ground. Then hary ron hermiony crab voldemort all used avada cadavra. He wasnt kiled cuz he two strong but he took damage but then blastes them away. Kirby and meta knigjt flew at him and delt damage but got ko'ed!

Then it was just me sonec narato left. Taboo is at his weekest sade ganondorf. Now is the time! You guys can do it! Finish now! Sade rooby. I loked up and saw sakura in her prison by taboo and got filed with enargy! "Naruto, Sonic, let's do a teem a atack! Aaaaaahhhhh! We floo toard taboo with such blazeing spede that we turn into a werl wind of light! "Noooooooooooo" cryed taboo as we hit him and dafeeted him onse and for all!. Then it was ovar. Saruka luigi peach blake jigalypuf were freed. I ran ovar to sakrua and we had the gratest kiss of my life "i luv you she sade i luv u two! I sade. Then taboos esense resorect evary1 who had dyed. Then ganendorf bowser egman arlong bugy voldemort crabbe torchwik davros herobrine sans papirus turned eval agen. "But wate i thout you turned good sade loofy. "Just becuz taboo betrade us dosnet mean we are good! We will kill you all now! Hahahaha sade herobrine. "Sasuke sonic tails amy are you with us?!" Sade torchwik. "No they sade we are not eval like you." "Then you will fase yore damise to! say bugy. But then a difrent portel apeered beneeth each of are feet! (Me mario luigi peach nareto sakura sasuke link sonec tales amy shadow nuckels pikachu jigalypuf charazard lucareo docter steve frisk rooby weiss blake yang loofy namee zoro pacman kirby meta nite tank nicoli takeo rick tofen raj hary ron hermiony fox falco kristel) we fell thru and i dont remember wat hapened next! But as i fell thru i rememberd! What evar hapened to sensay?!

Epalog:  
Sensay woke up. Ware am i he sade. Oh woodnt you like to no sade a womans voise. Then a woman with black hare apeered before him. Then he relized he was in a cage! "Who our you?" All will be reveled in time she sade. "Now now lust sade a deep voice. We dont need to confuse him that much. He at leest daserves to no who will be puting him to such good usage. Then sensay saw who was speeking. It was a man in a black hood. He toke of his hoode and sensay saw it was a man w/ grey hare. "Im am xemnas. And welcome two the zero delta.

Hey guys! So this marks the end of Fate of the Multiverse, but stay tuned for the sequel, Fate of the Multiverse 2: Crisis of Dimensions! It will be coming soon, but I can't promise consistent updates with it since I'll be working on other smaller projects too, like my Harry x Hermione fanfic coming soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
